


【授翻】Bury Your Emotions

by gundabad65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: A translation ofBury Your Emotions





	【授翻】Bury Your Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Bury Your Emotions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11753193)

操。

我知道我已经陷下去了。我曾经以为爱情是美好甜蜜的，但我只感觉像是溺毙在一条黑色的河里。这个比喻太蠢了。我是说，他的乌发，每次他从我的身边经过，我都会心不在焉地把手指伸到石榴汁里。

这是一个该死的夜晚。我们可以在湖畔畅饮一番，借着醉意向彼此胡说一气。剧本的下一行写着：只要。只要什么？只要他不曾憎恨我？只要他并不爱她？不可能的，他爱她，他藏得很好，但我还是看出来了。他们呆在一起的时候，我注视着他，我看得见他染上微红的脸颊，他所有腼腆的微笑和大笑。有一个小人儿，从我的嘴里爬了进去，把我的心撕的粉碎。

呃，修辞还是有问题。如今我发现，我生活中的混乱不只是战争、死亡和躲不开的厄运。我的心也是一片混乱。它被撕碎了，一条条残骸落在积满了血的池子里，我躺在这血池的中央。这就是他们所谓的陷入爱河吗？

如果这就是的话，我依旧缓缓地下陷着。说实话，我觉得我再也无法脱身了。雨下个不停，疼痛也永无止息。大地继续颤粟，我继续祈祷，他继续爱着那个女孩，好像他不曾因为她痛苦一样。为什么爱是由失去来衡量的？我不仅什么都没有得到，而且还在继续失去。

停下。勇敢地披上冷笑，然后躲藏。不择手段地躲藏。现在，德拉科，做自己的掘墓人，把你的爱活埋在棺材里，只有你能听见它发出的尖叫，抓挠木头的声音。

如果你有什么拿手的事，那一定是假装自己什么都没听见。


End file.
